<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trial and Error by riricitaa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990273">Trial and Error</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa'>riricitaa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Political Animals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Andy is a disater, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Douglas is a good bro, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, Gifset, LITERALLY, M/M, TJ is also a disaster, Work In Progress, gifs story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riricitaa/pseuds/riricitaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a failed marriage, Andy Barber decided to leave behind the city, his job, and everything that tied him to the miserable past he had, and start fresh. Moving to Washington and getting a new job will bring him face to face with TJ Hammond, his celebrity crush and bi awakening when he was younger who also happens to be the black sheep of the Hammond family due to his history with substance abuse and scandalous affairs. Will Andy be able to resist TJ’s charm? Will TJ be able to let Andy in? Will they be able to help each other come to terms with their troubled pasts and move on?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Thomas "T. J." Hammond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>On his first day as president Hammond’s lawyer, Andy Barber never thought that his first day would include getting TJ Hammond out of a hospital. Also, he never thought that TJ would look even more handsome in person. TJ Hammond, Andy’s bi awakening and kind of celebrity crush, years ago, that he never thought of meeting in person, let alone working for the family and maybe getting a chance to get to know him …</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/620351292463775744/on-his-first-day-as-president-hammonds-lawyer">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~after 2 hours of discussing the case, just the two of them~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/621034816473792512/trial-and-error-part-1-prologue">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/622671116598722560/trial-and-error-part-2-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/622842203236106240/trial-and-error-part-3-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/623207767820386304/trial-and-error-part-4-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/623359823826894848/trial-and-error-part-5-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/623545170802114560/trial-and-error-part-6-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/624810824778809344/trial-and-error-part-7-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Part 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this part I used footage of Sebastian as Will Franklyn from Labyrinth for TJ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~erlier that morning~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/625179591772930048/trial-and-error-part-8-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Part 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/625375461238784000/trial-and-error-part-9-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Part 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used footage of Will Franklyn as TJ from Labyrinth in this part too 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~A few days later~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/625553334306242560/trial-and-error-part-10-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Part 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~The next morning~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/625981251195715584/trial-and-error-part-11-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Part 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's just the boys on their first date 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/628520170961387521/its-been-so-long-since-i-last-updated-and-things">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Part 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used footage of Will in this part as well 😁</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/630077068228608000/trial-and-error-part-13-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Part 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/630438856557199360/trial-and-error-part-14-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Part 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/632347200147587072/trial-and-error-part-15-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Part 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Hours later~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/632973922019770368/trial-and-error-part-16-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Part 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>~Meanwile~</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/638055060950188032/trial-and-error-part-17-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Part 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>~Hours later~</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/639315474973392896/trial-and-error-part-18-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Part 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/639852537576570880/trial-and-error-part-19-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Part 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/640392072481931264/trial-and-error-part-20-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Part 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <a href="https://riricitaa.tumblr.com/post/641201235617349632/trial-and-error-part-21-prologue-part-1">find this part on tumblr</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>